Blake Belladonna/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art blake concept full portrait.png|Full portrait of Blake. Blake Belladonna - Sketches.jpg|Early sketches of Blake. ProductionDiary2 01071.png|Early Blake concept art, taken from Volume 2 Production Diary 2. Rwby portraits by einlee-d7lnkwx.jpg|RWBY team full portraits. Official Designs BlackSilhouette.png|Blake's Silhouette. BlakeReveal.png|Official design revealed. Rwb reveal.png|A promotional for the "Yellow" Trailer. TeamRWBY.png|Blake, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. RTX Blake Yang.jpg|A promotional image of Blake. YangandBlake.png|Graphic of Blake and Yang, uploaded by Monty Oum. rwby blake in pjs by bretmcnee-d6w4p6f.jpg|Blake in PJ 3D Model. BlakeCredits001.png|Blake's silhouette during the ending credits of "The First Step". blake valentine.jpg|Blake's Valentine's Day card. blake emblem.png|Blake's emblem. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. blake_intruder_by_montyoum-d7zmyff.jpg|"Blake Intruder" from Monty's Deviant Art. The gang alt wear by montyoum.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty Oum's DeviantArt. Rwby alt cover.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty's Facebook. Bg character03.png|Blake's official artwork as seen on the Japanese RWBY website. Rwby vol3 poster.png|Blake on the Volume 3 poster. Store Slideshow 1.jpg Store Slideshow 2.jpg Store Slideshow 3.jpg BlakeAdvertising.png BlakeAdvertising2.png Rwby japan dub poster.png Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray set.png|Volume 1 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray set with Limited Edition copy. Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray cover limited ed.png|DVD/Blu-ray cover for Limited Edition theatrical release of Volume 1 Japanese dub. Illustrated by Kuma. Rwby vol1 japan dvd blu-ray cover.png|Volume 1 Japanese DVD/Blu-ray cover. Rwby vol1 japan artwork2.png Rwby vol1 japan artwork.png Rwby manga ad.jpg|Advertisement artwork for the RWBY manga, by Shirow Miwa. Team rwby chalk.png Rwby vol1 japan dub billboard.jpg|A billboard in Japan for the Volume 1 theater release, using Monty's artwork. Blake Chibi.jpg|Blake's official chibi design, as seen on Rooster Teeth's Instagram. RWBY Chibi Countdown, 02.jpg|Blake along with Yang on promotional countdown for RWBY Chibi premiere Turnaround Models Rwby blake turnaround by montyoum-d639ure.gif|Full 3D Blake model turnaround. blake intruder turnaround.png|Blake's volume 2 "Intruder" outfit turnaround. Blake Turnaround Back copy.png|Turnaround with the hair removed. Blake Turnaround copy.png Volume 1 Opening Storyboard Vol1op storyboard 00007.png Vol1op storyboard 00008.png|Looking out over Forever Fall Vol1op storyboard 00029.png Vol1op storyboard 00030.png DVD/Blu-ray RWBYV1SpecialFeatures.png|Volume 1 special features menu RWBYV2SpecialFeatures.png|Volume 2 special features menu Merchandise Blakeart800.jpg|Blake silhouette design from the "Black" Trailer shirt. Bumblebee_store.jpg|Blake with Yang on the Bumblebee shirt, exclusive to Australia RWBY_Pocket_800_Art_large.png|''RWBY Chibi'' pocket shirt design Action Blake.jpg|Blake figurine by McFarlane Toys plush_blake_large.jpg|Blake plush RWBY_Blake.jpg|Blake chibi plush RWBY_Blake_Figure.png|Blake figure by ThreeZero Blake card.png|Blake from the RWBY Playing Cards deck Twitter BGjdiD6CEAEU0MT.jpg|Miles' drawing of Blake White castle diner.png|White Castle Diner RWBYBand.png|Rocking out. Rare to see you smile, Blake Rwby 3d world mag.jpg|Blake in a 3D World magazine article. Blake merging accident.png|"More fun accidents merging scenes" blake slashing production.png|Blake, still fabulous as always. Yang weiss blake fun w merging.png|"Fun when merging scenes" blake altoutfit inspire.jpg|Monty's inspiration for Blake's alternate outfit in volume 2. blake pose queen.png|Monty calls this one "Queen" Miscellaneous blake rtrecap.png|Blake in the Animated RT Recap ProductionDiary2 07660.png|Blake in the Volume 2 Production Diary #2 ProductionDiary3 09320.png|Blake in the Volume 2 Production Diary #3 ProductionDiary4 03501.png|Blake and Ozpin in the Volume 2 Production Diary #4, without lighting. ProductionDiary4 03553.png|Blake and Ozpin in the Volume 2 Production Diary #4, with lighting. v3 advertisement screenshot.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles v3 advertisement screenshot2.png|A Volume 3 screenshot Rooster Teeth issued for third party news articles Volume 3 Sneak Peek V3 preview4.png V3 preview5.png V3 preview6.png V3 preview7.png V3 preview8.png Manga Covers Manga 5 Cover.jpg|Blake along with Adam on the cover of Chapter 5 Manga 6 Cover.png|Blake and Adam on the cover of Chapter 6 Chapters Manga ch5 blake adam.png Manga 5, Blake's Shadow.jpg Manga ch5 blake gambol shroud.png Manga 5, Blake and Adam defeats the Altesian Knight 130.jpg Manga ch5 dust.png Manga 6, Spider Droid.jpg Manga 6, Blake defeats the Atlesian Knight that was part of the Spider Droid.jpg Manga 6, Blake traits reveal as a faunus.jpg Manga 6, Adam and Blake departure.jpg Manga 1 Blake.png|Blake in the manga Manga 1 Team RWBY.png|Team RWBY in the manga Manga 1 Velvet.png|Team RWBY in the Beacon food hall Manga 2 RWBY beside Ruby are annoyed by Cardin.jpg Manga 2 Glynda arrival.jpg Screenshots - Trailers "Black" Trailer RedForestBlake.png|Blake Belladonna's introduction and debut 1003 Black Trailer 1028.png|"Okay." HilltopOverlook.png|Hilltop vantage point New Picture 5 .png|Sliding down a red hill to catch the black cargo train 1003 Black Trailer 2484.png|"Don't be so dramatic" 1003 Black Trailer 3277.png|In a combat pose 1003 Black Trailer 4094.png|Gambol Shroud going from its katana form into its kama form. 1003 Black Trailer 4155.png|Observing her surroundings Picture001.png|"What about the crew members?" 1003 Black Trailer 6537.png|"Are you sure?" Blake 1.png|Jumping with the shattered moon in the background Blake 2.png|Dual-wielding Gambol Shroud with great efficiency 1003 Black Trailer 8090.png|"Goodbye." Volume 2 Trailer V2t 4.png|Worried about the White Fang blake's got a new face.png|"Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!" V2t 8.png|Team RWBY standoff V2t 12.png|Joking around V2t 32.png|ARGH! V2t 36.png|Running away from the Atlesian Paladin V2t 38.png|Preliminary slice 1201 Volume 2 Trailer 3623.png|I think I got him! V2t 45.png|The team prepare to fight Volume 3 Trailer 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 0675.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1486.png 1301 Volume 3 Trailer 1979.png|TUNA!!! Screenshots - World of Remnant Aura WOR_Aura_16.png|Blake's semblance demonstrated in RWBY: World of Remnant Huntsmen WORHuntsmen 00007.png WORHuntsmen 00008.png Screenshots - Grimm Eclipse Official Grimm Eclipse Screenshots Arryn grimm eclipse rtx2015.jpg|Arryn Zech playing as Blake at RTX 2015 RWBY-GE 08.png RWBY-GE 07.png RWBY-GE 06.png RWBY-GE 05.png RWBY-GE 04.png RWBY-GE 03.png RWBY-GE 02.png RWBY-GE 01.png RWBY GE Upd Forever Fall B.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Steam Greenlight Trailer Ge steam greenlight trailer blake1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer blake2.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby1.png Ge steam greenlight trailer rwby2.png ''Grimm Eclipse'' Steam Early Access Trailer RWBY GE Blake.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00009.png Ge steam-ea trailer 00012.png Screenshots - ''RWBY Chibi'' Episode 1 Chibi 01 00001.png Chibi 01 00020.png|"Where is it?!" Chibi 01 00021.png|"Ruby, is that my book?" Chibi 01 00022.png|"Can... can I have my book back?" Episode 2 Chibi2 00001.png|Not interesting. Chibi2 00002.png|You're all racist. Chibi2 00003.png|You expect me to be the burglar just because I'm part cat, really? Chibi2 00004.png|You all disgust me! Chibi2 00005.png|That's mine! Chibi2 00008.png|I'm not enjoying this. Chibi2 00009.png|Blake stuck in a frozen pool along with her teammates Chibi2 00010.png|Are you ready... Chibi2 00011.png|...for our secret technique? Chibi2 00012.png|This is what we've practice for. Chibi2 00013.png|The new team technique of... Chibi2 00016.png|...jump rope! Chibi2 00019.png|What do you have there? Chibi2 00020.png|Really? That's racist and stereotype. Chibi2 00021.png|What the?! Chibi2 00022.png|She's into yarn? Chibi2 00023.png|Are we sure Ruby isn't a cat? Chibi2 00027.png|I thought he'd never leave. Episode 3 Chibi 03 00013.png|Yang's going to appear any moment now... Chibi 03 00014.png|Nice try you racist. Chibi 03 00015.png|Come at me bro! Chibi 03 00016.png|Can't touch this. Chibi 03 00021.png|"Weiss, I think I found your Scroll." Chibi 03 00022.png|WHOA!!! Chibi 03 00023.png|That was unexpected. Chibi 03 00024.png|What's with him? Chibi 03 00025.png|I have no idea what happened. Chibi 03 00029.png|Is he g-g-gone? Episode 4 Chibi 04 00004.png|Nooo... Chibi 04 00011.png|Pose and... Chibi 04 00012.png|perfect. Chibi 04 00014.png|What now? Chibi 04 00015.png|"What's this? Another cat toy?" Chibi 04 00016.png|I love boxes. Chibi 04 00023.png|Hold still. Chibi 04 00025.png|Thank you Yang's semblance Episode 5 Chibi5 00001.png|This is the best costume party. Chibi5 00002.png|That's a great costume, Jaune. Chibi5 00003.png|Time to clean the ears. Chibi5 00004.png|Never forget the cat ears. Chibi5 00020.png|It seems strange as they don't talk to us that much. Episode 6 Chibi 06 00003.png|"I know right?" Chibi 06 00010.png Chibi 06 00011.png Chibi 06 00012.png Chibi 06 00013.png Chibi 06 00014.png Chibi 06 00015.png Chibi 06 00016.png Chibi 06 00017.png Chibi 06 00018.png Chibi 06 00019.png Chibi 06 00020.png|No way?! Chibi 06 00021.png|How can you still be calm?! Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00247.png|Blake standing in a tree within Forever Fall, before she disappears 1102 The Shining Beacon 00547.png|Panning shot of Team RWBY 1102 The Shining Beacon 00690.png|Blake with her insigna in the background 1102 The Shining Beacon 00758.png|Blake in front of Beacon The Shining Beacon 1102 The Shining Beacon 04633.png|I wonder what I just picked up. Perhaps I should close my book and look at it? 1102 The Shining Beacon 05551.png|"It's 'heiress', actually." 1102 The Shining Beacon 05978.png|Arguing with Weiss about the Schnee Dust Company 1102 The Shining Beacon 06031.png|Watching Weiss walk away 1102 The Shining Beacon 06120.png|Standing quietly behind Ruby while Weiss Schnee walks away 1102 The Shining Beacon 06404.png|Walking away... without a word The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07252.png|Sitting against the wall with her nose stuck in a book 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07665.png|Disturbed by the approaching sisters Ruby and Yang 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 07953.png|Dismissing Ruby's failed attempt at a handshake 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 08424.png|"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 09848.png|"That's... very ambitious for a child" 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 11248.png|Blows out her candles, due to unyielding tiresome drama The First Step, Pt.2 1105 The First Step Pt.2 3708.png 1105 The First Step Pt.2 3843.png 1105 The First Step Pt.2 3940.png The Emerald Forest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03322.png|Putting an Ursa to rest 1106 The Emerald Forest 03433.png|Meeting and assisting Yang 1106 The Emerald Forest 03576.png|Kept you waiting, huh? The Emerald Forest, Pt.2 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4039.png|Finding the abandoned temple with Yang 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4193.png|Descending towards the Temple 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 4357.png|"Chess... pieces?" 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 5755.png|Well... That seemed simple enough! 1107 The Emerald Forest Pt.2 7866.png|What is that, up in the air...? Players and Pieces 1108 Players and Pieces 01809.png|No, seriously, what is that? 1108 Players and Pieces 02344.png|"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" 1108 Players and Pieces 03423.png|"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" 1108 Players and Pieces 04099.png|NORA! 1108 Players and Pieces 04181.png|"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" 1108 Players and Pieces 04682.png|Taking a 2-second breather 1108 Players and Pieces 04896.png|She's gonna fall... 1108 Players and Pieces 05920.png|...Oh hi, Pyrrha. Glad you could join us 1108 Players and Pieces 06536.png|I'll just stand back here and watch, thank you 1108 Players and Pieces 10495.png|Watching Yang Xiao Long have a moment 1108 Players and Pieces 10958.png|Hiding from the Nevermore with Weiss 1108 Players and Pieces 12688.png|Fighting the Death Stalker with Ren and Pyrrha 1108 Players and Pieces 12693.png|Spinning attack 1108 Players and Pieces 13697.png|Engaging the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 13725.png|Getting ready to strike 1108 Players and Pieces 13736.png|Fighting off Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 13769.png|Using her Semblance to evade and strike 1108 Players and Pieces 13813.png|Running across the Nevermore 1108 Players and Pieces 14319.png|Giving it everything! 1108 Players and Pieces 20007.png|Where does she get all those rose petals? 1108 Players and Pieces 22100.png|Team RWBY officially formed The Badge and The Burden 1109 The Badge and The Burden 1841.png|"We still have to unpack. ...And clean." 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2281.png|The rare gem of Blake smiling 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2339.png|"Banzai!" 1109 The Badge and The Burden 2763.png|You. Saw. Nothing 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3352.png|In school uniform 1109 The Badge and The Burden 3974.png|Pro-Bunk Beds: 2 Anti-Bunk Beds: 1 1109 The Badge and The Burden 4162.png|Team RWBY in their uniforms 1109 The Badge and The Burden 6907.png|I don't get it. What's the joke? The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01149.png|"Fight well!" 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01256.png|RWBY support 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09803.png|Sleeping Blake is Sleeping Jaunedice 1111 Jaunedice 4087.png|Is her story almost as lovely as this book? 1111 Jaunedice 4129.png|Teams RWBY and JNPR, eating together at lunchtime 1111 Jaunedice 7687.png|Cardin Winchester, you fiend Jaunedice, Pt.2 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04100.png|Watching Pyrrha go off against Cardin 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04792.png|"Perhaps if he had paid attention in class, he wouldn't be remembered as such a failure." Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05377.png|Teams being guided into Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 05716.png|Walking through Forever Fall 1113 Forever Fall 07883.png|While the others are gathering red sap, Blake just stares Forever Fall, Pt.2 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03814.png|Give her your lunch money! The Stray 1115 The Stray 01423.png|Never seen you smile Weiss 1115 The Stray 04126.png|It appears we don't share the same sentiments about Faunus 1115 The Stray 04974.png|Getting under my skin, Weiss... 1115 The Stray 06502.png|Whoa, uh... Hey~ you 1115 The Stray 09679.png|Say no Ruby, say no! 1115 The Stray 09780.png|Doh! 1115 The Stray 10637.png|"Says the girl wearing a dress?" 1115 The Stray 11585.png|"Stop it!" 1115 The Stray 13516.png|Still arguing with Weiss 1115 The Stray 15046.png|"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" 1115_The_Stray_15209.png|Moment of realization V1e15 blake fear.png|Gets scared and flighty V1e15 blake at statue.png|Sadly stares at the statue 1115 The Stray 16760.png|Unveiling her cat ears, revealing she is a Faunus 1115 The Stray 18276.png|"So... you want to know more about me?" Black and White 1116 Black and White 01145.png|Does not appreciate Sun's humor 1116 Black and White 01425.png|Sitting with Sun at a café 1116 Black and White 02751.png|Back when she was little, young Blake was already protesting...and adorable 1116 Black and White 03754.png|Staring into her cup 1116 Black and White 04216.png|"...all with the help of a little black bow" 1116 Black and White 06989.png|Apparently not buying the displayed wares of Sun 1116 Black and White 07043.png|"Shouldn't we be... maybe looking for proof?" 1116 Black and White 07485.png|To her surprise, the Poseur has a point! 1116 Black and White 09671.png|From Shadows... 1116 Black and White 10106.png|You will die now 1116 Black and White 10283.png 1116 Black and White 10655.png|Seeing the enemy... 1116 Black and White 11133.png|A believer betrayed 1116 Black and White 11632.png|My mess, my clean-up 1116 Black and White 11857.png|Sneaking up on Roman 1116 Black and White 12039.png|Surrender or die! 1116 Black and White 12277.png|Look, buddy, I'm having a really sucky weekend so don't push me, okay? 1116 Black and White 13762.png|Epic handstand moves 1116 Black and White 14953.png|Oh, it is on! 1116 Black and White 15219.png|Uses her Semblance to land a hit on Roman 1116 Black and White 15261.png|Shadow dancer 1116 Black and White 19273.png|Sitting with Ruby, Sun, and Penny after the fight 1116 Black and White 20945.png|Reconciling with Weiss Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_00586.png|Standing alongside her team 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01145.png|Falling from the sky 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01168.png|Everyone else falling around her 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01543.png|Battling Roman 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01686.png|Coming out of Yang 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01689.png|SLASH! Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_07503.png|Stare into my eyes... 1201 Best Day Ever_07581.png|NOT THAT CLOSE! 1201 Best Day Ever_07871.png|Yang is catching grapes again 1201 Best Day Ever_08655.png|Why did you have that big of a binder? 1201 Best Day Ever_08748.png|"What are you talking about?" 1201 Best Day Ever_08923.png|Yang, no. Just no 1201 Best Day Ever_09965.png|Thus ended Blake's quiet day 1201 Best Day Ever_11865.png|FREEDOM! 1201 Best Day Ever_12580.png|Bumblebee tag team! 1201 Best Day Ever_12781.png|I have... TWO BREADS!! 1201 Best Day Ever_12877.png|Using her semblance to distract and leap over Pyrrha 1201 Best Day Ever_15720.png|Feel my meaty fury! 1201 Best Day Ever_15763.png|BONK 1201 Best Day Ever_18501.png|Why is it so smoky on my side? 1201 Best Day Ever_18834.png|I need a shower... Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00007.png|In the library with Team RWBY V2_02_00010.png|Not really paying attention. V2_02_00016.png|Unphased by Ruby's distress V2e2 rwby jnpr.png|"It's your turn, Blake." V2_02_00021.png|Do I strike you as the "fun-loving" type, Pyrrha? V2_02_00022.png|Unamused by Sun's entrance v2e2 blake.png|Thinking about her conversation with Ozpin. V2e2 blake ozpin.png|In a holding room with Ozpin. V2_02_00027.png|Called out by Weiss to explain herself V2_02_00028.png|Dramatic interrogation by Weiss v2e2 weiss blake.png|While humorous, this doesn't make me feel better. V2e2 rwby.png|"They're out there, somewhere!" A Minor Hiccup V2_03_00005.png|Passing a deflated Jaune V2_03_00006.png|Dressed for the investigation V2_03_00010.png|"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members." V2_03_00013.png|"We are going to investigate the situation... as a team." V2_03_00015.png|I thought cats were the best climbers! Painting the Town... V2 04 00023.png V2 04 00024.png V2 04 00025.png V2 04 00026.png v2e4 blakes new ears.png|A change in her cat ears V2 04 00039.png|Blake Belladonna is about to shoot you V2 04 00042.png|''To the Window!'' V2e4 street2.png|Racing across rooftops V2 04 00062.png|Ready to fight with Team RWBY V2 04 00064.png|Checkmate V2e4 blake normal glyph.png|About to dodge an attack, assisted by a glyph V2 04 00066.png|Checkmate Reloaded V2 04 00067.png|Multi-slash strike V2e4 ladybug.png|Ladybug V2e4 moon.png|Attacking with Ruby v2e4 blake worry.png|Showing concern for Yang v2e4 blake swings yang.png|Swings Yang around by pulling Gambol Shroud's ribbon v2e4 blake swings yang2.png|Spins Yang toward the Atlesian Paladin V2 04 00083.png|Not amused by Weiss' joke Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png|Researching in the audience V2 05 00056.png|Leaving with team after Pyrrha's match V2 05 00058.png|Being asked out to the dance by Sun. V2 05 00059.png|You seriously need some sleep, Blake... V2 05 00062.png|Team intervention regarding Blake's obsessiveness V2 05 00064.png|"People's lives are at stake!" V2 05 00066.png|Not caring Weiss and Yang are organizing the dance Burning the Candle V2_06_00010.png|Researching in the library V2_06_00011.png|Curiosity caught the kitty V2_06_00012.png|What is this crap? I didn't ask for a red dot on my screen! V2_06_00013.png|It seems that a certain Faunus likes laser pointers V2_06_00014.png|Found the source of that darned light-! V2_06_00024.png|Pacing in the classroom V2_06_00025.png|Dramatic lighting V2_06_00031.png|Little push V2_06_00032.png|Stunned that Yang shoved her V2_06_00042.png|Wearing her dress for the dance V2_06_00043.png|Dancing together with Yang, as promised V2_06_00045.png|Dancing with Sun Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00006.png|With Sun, laughing at Neptune V2 07 00013.png|Slow-dancing with Sun on the dance floor V2 07 00025.png Field Trip V2_08_00013.png|Thinking about what Ruby told Ozpin V2 08 00015.png V2_08_00016.png|Watching Ruby enthusiastically grasping at her package from home V2_08_00017.png|Team RWBY reacting to the newcomer V2_08_00018.png|A dog!? V2_08_00019.png|Freaking out about Zwei's entrance V2_08_00021.png|"He sent a dog?!" V2_08_00023.png|Keeping a good distance away from Zwei V2_08_00027.png|"Please keep it away from my belongings." V2_08_00029.png|Seeing Zwei buried by his dog food V2_08_00030.png|The floor is dog saliva! V2_08_00033.png|With her team, meeting with Team JNPR in the back of the audiorium V2_08_00037.png|In the back of the Beacon student body with Teams RWBY and JNPR V2_08_00043.png|Angrily glaring at an embarrassed Ruby V2_08_00045.png|Seeing Team CFVY return after a long mission V2_08_00048.png|From one Faunus to another V2_08_00050.png|Disheartened by the discovery of which Huntsman is leading their mission Search and Destroy V2_09_00001.png|Watching Oobleck tell Weiss to call him Doctor straight to her face V2_09_00004.png|Not enthusiastic about Oobleck leading their mission V2_09_00014.png|Seeing off Team JNPR, Sun and Neptune as the team leaves on their mission V2_09_00016.png|Correcting Ruby on what truffles are V2_09_00019.png|Landing in Mountain Glenn with team V2_09_00021.png|Glaring at Ruby for her ridiculous response V2_09_00023.png|Why did you bring that monster? V2_09_00027.png|Ignoring Ruby's childish antics V2_09_00035.png|Counterattack! V2_09_00037.png|Defending against an attacking Beowolf V2_09_00046.png|With team un-phased by Grimm attack V2_09_00048.png|Posing after strike V2_09_00050.png|Exhausted with team after fighting off Grimm V2_09_00051.png|Eliminating the remaining Grimm V2_09_00054.png|Anybody home? V2_09_00055.png|Shooting down Nevermores with Gambol Shroud V2_09_00056.png|"Why did you want to become a Huntress, Blake?" V2_09_00059.png|At least there's plenty of room to avoid it V2_09_00064.png|Starting a fire with Yang and Weiss V2_09_00065.png|In deep thought when Oobleck and Ruby return V2_09_00068.png|Wondering if Oobleck asked Ruby why she wanted to be a Huntress V2_09_00071.png|You ever wonder why we're here? V2_09_00074.png|Sleeping while Ruby keeps watch Mountain Glenn V2_10_00011.png|Sleeping around the fire V2_10_00013.png|Awakened by a restless Yang V2_10_00015.png|Talking with Weiss and Yang about their reasons for wanting to be Huntresses V2_10_00032.png|Told by Oobleck that Ruby might be in trouble V2_10_00037.png|Following Zwei to Ruby's Crescent Rose V2_10_00038.png|I don't think you're making her uncomfortable enough, Doctor V2_10_00039.png|Lectured about Mountain Glenn's underground tomb No Brakes V2_11_00013.png|Reunites as team with Ruby V2_11_00014.png|Delivering Ruby her scythe V2_11_00015.png|Plots with team to stop White Fang objectives V2_11_00021.png|Finding bombs armed to the train cars V2_11_00022.png|Preparing to fight White Fang atop train V2_11_00035.png|Handed a Dust magazine by Weiss V2_11_00036.png|Encountering Neo while running with Weiss and Yang V2_11_00045.png|Angry Kitty V2_11_00046.png|Fire Clone! V2_11_00047.png|Earth Clone! V2_11_00048.png|Dark Clone! V2_11_00049.png|Ice Clone! V2_11_00050.png|Standing over a defeated Roman V2_11_00056.png|Ain't this just a kick in the head V2_11_00063.png|Recovering from the train crash Breach V2 12 00010.png|Surrounded by Grimm in the center of Vale with her team V2 12 00017.png|Drawing out Gambol Shroud V2 12 00019.png|Striking down Grimm around her V2 12 00020.png|~Sniper Mode.~ V2 12 00071.png|Gathering with all the huntsmen after the battle V2 12 00077.png|Watching the dawn rise with her team after the fight V2 12 00078.png|Yeah, we won, I'm going to sleep for a week. Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00005.png V3 Opening 00017.png V3 Opening 00019.png Vol3op 25.png Vol3op 27.png Vol3op 40.png V3 Opening 00030.png Vol3op 43.png Vol3op 44.png Vol3op 45.png V3 Opening 00034.png Round One V3e1 34.png V3e1 35.png V3e1 36.png V3e1 37.png V3e1 39.png|A ninja must see through deception V3e1 50.png V3e1 51.png V3e1 55.png V3e1 56.png V3e1 57.png|Blake's got a rumbly in her tumbly. V3e1 58.png V3e1 59.png V3e1 61.png V3e1 64.png V3e1 72.png V3e1 73.png V3e1 74.png V3e1 80.png V3e1 81.png|Yay! Fish! Blake loves fish.png|THE FISH! V3e1 83.png|What? V3e1 85.png|No fish for you! V3e1 88.png V3e1 91.png V3e1 107.png|Getting ready to watch Team JNPR's fight New Challengers... V3 02 00029.png V3 02 00063.png V3 02 00067.png|Oh no... V3 02 00110.png|I'm glad Sun and his team made it to the next round. V3e2 00105.png|"Emphasis on dork." It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00096.png Lessons Learned V3 0400015.png|"Look Out!" Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00015.png V3e5 00040.png V3e5 00077.png|"Weiss!" V3e5 00094.png|"Good job you two." Fall V3 0600036.png|Cheering on Yang V3 0600066.png|Yang...What have you done? Beginning of the End V3 07 00015.png|Is it time for my cameo yet? Destiny V3 08 00003.png V3 08 00005.png V3 08 00006.png|"I want to believe you" V3 08 00007.png|It's Adam all over again. V3 08 00010.png|Don't worry Yang. I believe you now. V3 08 00011.png|Let's give her some time alone. V3 08 00012.png PvP V3 09 00094.png V3 09 00095.png Battle of Beacon V3 10 00003.png|This is a disaster... V3 10 00006.png|I'm going to call Yang if she's alright. V3 10 00007.png|"Yang where are you?" V3 10 00011.png V3 10 00012.png|It's time to summon my weapon. V3 10 00013.png|"We're going to the docks, and we're doing our job." V3 10 00014.png V3 10 00108.png V3 10 00109.png V3 10 00110.png V3 10 00127.png V3 10 00128.png V3 10 00130.png|I got your back! V3 10 00134.png|You get back here Grimm! V3 10 00135.png|Wait... Is that... V3 10 00136.png|No... It can't be...Adam?! Heroes and Monsters V3 11 00011.png|Why him. Why in all place. I would meet him again. V3 11 00012.png|I need to overcome my past. V3 11 00013.png|But... I still can't face him. V3 11 00015.png|You leave that human alone! V3 11 00016.png|"I'm... not... running." V3 11 00017.png|And I'm not giving up! V3 11 00018.png|Ow! V3 11 00104.png|I just want equally and peace... V3 11 00105.png|...for our kind to live harmony with the humans. V3 11 00106.png|You really are a monster. V3 11 00107.png|No leave my loved one alone! V3 11 00119.png|OW! V3 11 00121.png|"Don't...Please." V3 11 00123.png|Yang.. V3 11 00132.png|You stay away from her! V3 11 00133.png|Decapitation! End of the Beginning V3 12 00027.png|This is my fault... V3 12 00028.png|"I'm sorry" V3 12 00029.png|If I weren't here... V3 12 00036.png|...You wouldn't have to suffer. V3 12 00037.png|Please stay alive. V3 12 00189.png|I'm sorry everyone... Category:Image Gallery Category:Blake Belladonna images